This type of firearm is known under the name Sauer 303. It also contains a housing, a barrel fastened to the housing, a bolt assembly for closure of a cartridge chamber provided in the barrel and a hammer mechanism to activate a firing pin arranged in the bolt assembly. The hammer mechanism in this known gas-operated firearm consists of a hammer mounted to rotate on a trigger housing, which acts directly on the firing pin arranged in the bolt assembly.